Consequences
by Mymiddlename'sdisaster
Summary: Christine and George spent the night together after Connor left for London, will that one night change the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me" George tapped gently on the door to Christine's office, not waiting for an answer before stepping inside.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be around this afternoon, can you keep an eye on things, Simon's doing some resilience thing."

"Of course, are you going anywhere interesting?"

Christine shook her head, "just a meeting with the LEA" she lied, "I'll be leaving after lunch and I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"That's fine" George smiled as the bell rang, "I'll see you after lunch."

"Yeah" Christine whispered as the door closed behind George, "see you."

"Is there anything you want me to do while I'm in charge?" George asked as Christine put her jacket on, his feet resting on the polished surface of her desk.

Christine rolled her eyes as she saw George, "I've left a report for the board on my desk, can you have a read through it for me? You always had a better head for numbers than me."

George nodded and sat properly at the desk, "no problem, leave it with me" he said, already beginning to flick through the papers.

"Thanks" Christine forced a smile as she headed for the door.

"Erm, aren't you forgetting something?" George pointed to the pile of folders Christine had left on her desk.

"Thanks, I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on" she laughed before picking up the folders.

"It's okay, good luck."

Christine froze, "what do you mean?"

"You're always saying how boring these meetings are, I was wishing you luck, that it's not too boring" George frowned, "it was a joke."

"Sorry" Christine shook her head slightly, "yeah, me too."

"I hope the meeting doesn't go on too long, you look like you could do with an early night."

"Thanks" Christine rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, not waiting for a reply before leaving her office, not wanting George to know anything was wrong.

Christine didn't have a meeting with the LEA, she just hadn't wanted George to know she'd made an appointment with her GP, "what can I help you with today?" The doctor asked with a friendly smile.

Christine looked at the woman in front of her, having specifically asked to see the only female doctor at the surgery, "I Erm, I haven't had a period in over four months" she mumbled, "I think it might be the menopause."

"Okay" the doctor nodded, "I'm sure you've already thought of this but I have to ask, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Christine's heart stopped. About three months ago she'd slept with George, she'd been missing Connor and Imogen had bailed on the plans they'd made to spend the evening together so George had taken her out for dinner so she didn't have to spend the night alone. She only remembered to breathe again when she remembered the boxes of condoms she'd left in the bathroom for Connor and Imogen, the box she'd taken into her room and opened before anything had happened between her and George. "No, no."

"You had to think about that" the doctor said gently, "are you sure?"

"There was one time but we were safe, he used a condom."

The doctor pulled a plastic cup from the top drawer of her desk, "condoms aren't 100% effective, so why don't we do a quick test to put your mind at rest? There's a bathroom just down the hall."

Christine nodded and with shaking hands took the container and made her way into the ladies toilets. She leant back against the door once she'd locked it, she couldn't be pregnant, she'd spent what felt like forever teaching Connor about safe sex, joking that she wasn't old enough to be a grandmother, she might not be old enough to be a grandmother but she was most definitely too old to be a mother again, especially now she was finally getting used to not having Connor around any more. Part of her just wanted to run from the doctor's and not look back but she needed to know, she needed to know if her one night with George was going to change the rest of her life.

She silently passed the cup over to the doctor when she returned, not watching as the doctor removed the lid and placed a thin strip of paper into the cup, "now, have you had any other symptoms, any nausea, anything at all that could point to either pregnancy or the menopause?"

Christine shook her head, "nothing, there's been nothing else" she whispered, her eyes fixed on the tiny strip of paper, the tiny strip of paper where two blue lines were beginning to appear.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling as the doctor confirmed her worst fears, two blue lines meant positive, she was pregnant. "I take it this wasn't planned?"

Christine shook her head, "no, it was, it was just one night" she whispered shakily, "we agreed we were better off as friends, "I can't, I can't be pregnant."

"I can arrange for you to see someone, to talk through your choices and your feelings if you think that would help you decide whether to continue with the pregnancy or not if you think that would help." Christine nodded and the doctor passed her a form and a pen, "if you fill this in and leave it at reception someone will ring you in the next few days to arrange an appointment, you can bring the father along too if you think that would help?"

Christine nodded, shakily filling in the form, "thank you."

"I can give you some leaflets to read through if you want, or you can get them from the counselor."

"Can I have them now?"

"Of course" the doctor nodded, pulling the required information from a folder by her desk, "you'll need to make an appointment for a blood test on your way out and I'd recommend taking folic acid too, just in case you do decide to continue with the pregnancy."

Christine nodded as the doctor passed her some tissues, "thank you for your time."

She spent almost half an hour crying in her car once she'd made an appointment for a blood test and handed in the form. She cried until she had no tears left before texting George, _'Are you still at the school? I need to talk to you_.

'_I'm on the last page of the report is everything okay?'_

'_I'm on my way, I'll talk to you when I get back.'_

George frowned when he read the text before flicking on the kettle in the corner of the office, if Christine wanted to talk to him about something serious he needed coffee.

"I didn't have a meeting with the LEA" Christine confessed as soon as the door to her office closed, "I had an appointment with my GP."

George frowned, he could tell Christine had been crying, "are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, unable to look him in the eye, "I'm pregnant and it's yours" she said quietly, her hands shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

George almost spat his coffee out in shock before realising how shaken Christine was, "whatever decision you choose I'll support you." He said as he moved to sit beside Christine, taking her trembling hand in his.

Christine was shocked, she'd imagined George to walk away, tell her she was on her own, 'What?"

"You didn't get pregnant on your own, I'm not going to let you deal with the consequences on your own. If you decide you don't want a baby I'll be there if you want me to be there but if you decide to keep it I'll be there too but at the end of the day I won't force you into making a choice either way."

Christine nodded and wiped at her eyes, "if, if it was your choice what would you do?"

"I know age is against me and I'm probably not anyone's top choice for father material but I would like to experience fatherhood." He said honestly. Christine nodded, too lost in her own thoughts to even contemplate forming a coherent response, "do you need a lift home? You don't look like you're in a fit state to be driving."

Christine shook her head, "I'll walk, maybe the fresh air will clear my head."

"Okay" George began to gather his things together, "I understand you want some time to yourself but if you change your mind call me, it doesn't matter what time it is, give me a ring and I'll come straight round."

Christine nodded, "thanks"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, unless you call me." George smiled slightly before placing a gentle kiss on Christine's temple, "good night."

"Night" Christine whispered, waiting until the door had closed behind George before letting her head fall into her hands and beginning to sob.

"Are you still on for tonight?" Imogen poked her head round Christine's door later that week before frowning when she saw her mother in law, "are you okay?"

Christine looked up at Imogen and swore to herself under her breath, it had become a weekly ritual since Connor had left, every Thursday Imogen would come over, they'd order a takeaway and curl up on the sofa to watch a film or two. "Would you mind if we didn't? I feel like I'm getting a horrible migraine" she lied.

"Sure" Imogen nodded, "I hope you're feeling better soon, let me know if you need anything." she smiled before leaving Christine's office just as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket with a text from Connor _'Are you seeing Mum tonight? She keeps crying whenever we're on the phone, will you see if she's alright please. I love you xx'_

_'She's canceled tonight, said she had a migraine but she looks terrible, like she hasn't been sleeping. She hasn't been herself all week. I love you too xx'_

Connor sighed as he read the text, he rang his mum every night, even if he only had 5 minutes free but every phone call that week had ended with Christine sobbing apologies down the phone to him._ 'Be honest with me Imogen, do you think she's started drinking again? Xx'_

_'I don't think she has, she seems distant, just different. I don't know how to explain it Connor but I don't think it's alcohol, I think she'd been crying when I went to see her xx.'_

_'Do I need to come home? xx'_

_'I don't know, when you first left she wanted company but now she just seems to be pushing everyone away xx'_

_'I'm coming home, don't tell Mum, I'm going to get the sleeper train up tonight. I need to know she's okay.'_

_'I think it'll do her good to see you. Let me know if you need a lift from the station or anything xx'_

_'Thanks I love you xx'_

_'I love you too xx'_

Like every night that week Christine spent her evening curled on the sofa staring into space as she tried to organise the thoughts running through her head. She spoke briefly to Connor, barely managing to hold herself together as he told her about her day, before hating herself for being thankful that her son only had a few minutes spare to speak to her, what sort of mother was she if she was too obsessed about her own life to even speak to her son? Just after eight came the ritual text from George asking if she wanted him to come over but unlike every other night where she politely declined his offer, tonight she chose to ignore it, her phone discarded on the table where she'd placed it after speaking to Connor and instead she chose to just lay on the sofa until deciding it was time to drag herself up the stairs to her bed even though she knew she was unlikely to be able to turn her brain off for long enough to get a decent amount of sleep.

She forced herself out of bed the next morning, exhausted after yet again getting barely any sleep, she pulled on some clean clothes before doing her best to hide the bags under her eyes and make herself look presentable. She managed to drink a cup of strong black tea and collected the discarded paperwork she'd brought home, a failed attempt to distract herself the previous night, before she got in her car and drove herself to the school even though she knew she was far too tired to be safe..

"Christine" Sonya said cautiously as she tapped on the head teacher's door a little after nine, "I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but there's someone here to see you."

Christine sighed and dragged her fingers through her lank hair, she hadn't washed it in days, she didn't have the energy, "ask them to make an appointment for another day" she sighed tiredly.

"But..." Sonya didn't get chance to finish her sentence before Connor stepped forward.

"Mum" he said softly.

Christine's head snapped up, "Connor" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I was worried about you" he said, dropping his bag by the door and holding his arms out to his mother.

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed" Sonya said quietly, slipping from the room and closing the door.

"Connor" Christine whispered as she walked slowly over to her son.

"It's okay" Connor said softly as he hugged Christine, sighing softly as once again she began to sob into his shoulder, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Connor didn't know how long he held his mother for before he felt a hand on his arm and he looked up to see George stood beside him, "take her home" he said softly, "Simon and I can hold the fort here."

He nodded "thanks, can you pass me her bag?"

George dropped Christine's things into her handbag before passing it to Connor, "do you need a lift or anything?"

"I'm on mum's insurance, I'm guessing she drove in this morning."

"Yeah, she's got my number, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks" Connor said quietly before looking at George, "has she said anything to you? Do you know why she's like this?"

"I do but it's not really my place to say. Just look after her Connor."

"I will" he nodded before picking up his bag and helping Christine out to the car, glad that the corridors were empty, no matter what was wrong he knew his mum well enough to know she'd hate for anyone to see her in the state she was in at the moment.

Connor left Christine in her room to change once he got home, he had a quick shower and changed himself before knocking on the door to his Mum's bedroom, "yeah" Christine whispered and Connor pushed the door open, finding his mum sat on top of the duvet wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tshirt Connor was sure was his.

"Oh mum" Connor sighed, sitting beside her and slipping his hand into hers, letting her know he was there for her.

"I'm pregnant" Christine whispered after what felt like forever, "I'm sorry Connor."

Connor was shocked, "You don't have to apologise Mum, I didn't even know you were seeing anybody."

"I wasn't, it was just one night, I didn't, I didn't plan for this to happen, I, I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"Oh Mum" Connor sighed, running his thumb over the back of her hand, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise Mum, please don't apologise."

"I feel so stupid, I've spent so long telling you an Imogen to be safe and then I go and get pregnant myself" she said softly as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"But you're older Mum, you've got a house and a stable job and we already know what a good Mum you are."

"I'm not" she shook her head.

"You are" Connor said firmly, "yes you've had bad times but who hasn't, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Mum and I'm really the only one that can judge you as a parent." Christine just nodded, "does the father know?" Christine nodded again, "and is he...will he be there?"

"He said he'd support me whatever decision I make but I have to be the one to make the decision" she said before looking at Connor and whispering "It's George, it's his baby."

"That explains why he was so worried about you earlier."

"He's been good" Christine said quietly, "he's offered to come round every night but I sort of wanted to be on my own."

"I can go if…"

"No" Christine said softly, "I'd like you to stay, you erm, you can invite Imogen over if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Christine nodded, "I should probably shower and then speak to George."

"I can go round to see Imogen after school if you like? I'll drive you to the school to meet George and then walk home with her?"

Christine nodded, "you can take the car if you want, I'll get George to drop me off."

"Okay" Connor smiled as he squeezed Christine's hand's softly, "now why don't you go shower and I'll make us both something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Christine had to admit that she certainly felt better after her shower and after drying off she stood in front of her full length mirror looking at her stomach, she'd worked out from the date she'd slept with George that she must be around fifteen weeks pregnant but no matter how hard she looked there was no sign of any baby bump, she hadn't put on any weight but she knew, she knew if she pressed her hand hard enough on the right place on her stomach she could feel it, a hardness that would soon become her baby.

She dressed herself in loose comfy clothing before sitting down on the edge of the bed and picking up her phone, 'Can I meet you after school? I think we need to talk' she text George.

'Of course' his reply came quickly, 'when and where?'

'Connor's going to meet Imogen after school I'll ask him to drop me off and meet you in the park?'

'Okay, I'll see you then."

Christine left her phone on the side as she dressed herself in dark jeans and a white tshirt, quickly combing through her damp hair before she made her way downstairs, "I've made pasta" Connor told her with a smile, "I thought you might want something simple if you've not been eating properly."

"Thanks" Christine smiled as she sat down at the worn table in her kitchen, "and thank you for coming back."

"You don't need to thank me Mum, I'm going to stay until I know you're okay."

Christine frowned, "I don't want you losing your job or anything."

"I won't Connor reassured her as he picked at his pasta, "Cookie told me to take as long as I need, she just asked that I check in with her so I'll give her a ring in a couple of days to give her a rough idea of when I'll be back."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am" Connor nodded, "and even if I wasn't, I can get another job, I can't get another Mum."

Christine smiled softly as she looked at Connor, "when did you grow up?" she asked him, "where has my baby boy gone?"

Connor smiled, "you wouldn't have a free babysitter if I was still your baby boy."

Christine chuckled quietly, "that's true" she said as her free hand drifted to her stomach, "you don't think I'm stupid for having another baby?"

"Do you think having another baby would make you happy?"

Christine bit her lip as she thought back to when Connor was younger, "if this baby gives me half the joy you did then it will make me happy."

Connor nodded, "in that case I don't think it's stupid at all, I don't think anything that makes you happy is stupid."

Christine smiled up at Connor, tears shining in her eyes, "you're going to be a big brother" she whispered.

Connor saw the tears in Christine's eyes and stood up, moving around the table to embrace his mother, "you're going to be an amazing mummy" he told her, "and no matter what happens I'll always be here to support you."

"Thank you" Christine whispered, "thank you so much."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can wait with you" Connor offered later that afternoon as he pulled up outside the park where Christine was to meet George.

"I'll be fine" Christine told him, "George shouldn't be long."

"Okay" Connor nodded, "ring me if you need anything."

Christine shook her head, "I'll be fine, you enjoy some time with Imogen" she said before pausing, obviously thinking about something, "you can tell her if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"She's your wife" Christine nodded, "I don't expect you to keep this from her, and she'll find out sooner or later, I don't want her to feel like she was the last to know."

"Okay" Connor nodded, "I'll let you know when I'm on my way home."

Christine nodded and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Connor smiled as Christine got out of the car, "I love you too mum."

"Hi" George said softly as he sat beside Christine, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Christine nodded, "yeah, I think so."

They sat in silence for a while before George spoke again, "I guess you wanted to talk about the baby?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...I keep thinking I'm too old to be having another baby but then I look at Connor and I, I don't know how to explain it, I love him like I've never loved anyone else, I know he didn't have the best upbringing but I look at him and I feel so proud, so happy..."

"You're not too old to have another baby Christine."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow obviously not believing him.

"If you were too old, if either of us were too old to have children you wouldn't be pregnant."

"I had no idea" she whispered, "I thought it was the menopause"

George took Christine's hand and squeezed it gently, "that's okay, you don't drink or smoke, you seem to eat pretty healthily, there's not a lot else you could have done if you'd have known."

Christine nodded, "I think I'd like to keep it" she said quietly, "but there are a lot of problems that are more common in older mothers, what if something goes wrong?"

"We'd deal with it, for every baby that's born with problems I'm sure there are a lot more healthy babies born to mothers to your age, but there's no point worrying if we don't know that there's anything to worry about."

"How would we make it work? I mean would we have to move in together or…?"

George shrugged, "we'd find something that worked for us, one of us would take some leave, if you take maternity leave I'd come round after school and at the weekends, if you wanted to go back to work I'd take paternity leave and you'd watch him or her in the evenings and we could share weekends, I don't know. It might take a bit of trial and error but we'd figure something out Christine, something that worked for us." Christine said nothing, simply nodding as she took their entwined hands and placed them on the bottom of her still flat stomach, pressing George's hand gently against the slight firmness that was their baby, "oh Christine" George gasped, "is that.."

"Yeah" she nodded again, "our baby."

"Thank you" he whispered sincerely, "thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"I'd never have kept it from you, even if I hadn't planned on keeping it, I'd still have told you."

George nodded, "do you want to go for something to eat? My treat, you can invite Connor too if you like?"

Christine shook her head and saw George's face fall slightly, "no, I mean I'll come but Connor's gone to spend some time with Imogen."

"Okay" George smiled as he stood up, holding his hand out to help Christine up, "where do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't mind, Connor's probably going to be out for a while, we could get a takeaway and go back to mine if you want, maybe put a film on? I'm not sure I feel up to eating out somewhere."

"Yeah okay then" George smiled as he began to walk.

Christine didn't fail to notice that George kept his hand resting in the small of her back as they walked the short distance back to the school where he opened the car door for her but Christine wasn't surprised, George had always been a gentleman.

"Do you want your usual?" he asked as he pulled up outside Christine's favourite takeaway.

"Please" she reached for her bag intending to give him some money.

"Don't" he gently put his hand over hers, "I said it was my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" he squeezed her hand softly, "I won't be long."

"Mum" Connor called as he walked through the door that evening, "I'm home, how did it go with Geor…" he smiled as he walked into the living room and found his mother asleep on the sofa, curled into George, her head on his shoulder, her arm across his stomach as he too slept peacefully. He used the remote to turn down the volume on the tv and cleared the empty takeaway containers from the coffee table before going upstairs, returning just moments later with a blanket to cover Christine and George, he knew just how cold the house got when the heating turned off at night and they looked so peaceful he was reluctant to wake either of them, and anyway, it was nice to see his mother looking happy for once.


End file.
